My Sin Is Called Love
by DelenaDJ
Summary: PART OF MY CANON COLLECTION. Dear Diary, this is the story of how I took over an ordinary girl's life. Well, she wasn't exactly ordinary. She was my doppelgänger. But that's beside the point. This is the story of how I regained the life I should have always had and how the past played a role in my future. Datherine
1. Sorry

Dear Diary, this is the story of how I took over an ordinary girl's life. Well, she wasn't exactly ordinary. She was my doppelganger. Her name was Elena. But that's beside the point. This is the story of how I regained the life I should have always had and how the past played a role in my future. And who am I? Well, I've gone through a few names over the centuries. Currently, I'm known as Katherine Pierce. I'm a vampire who has quite the reputation among the supernatural community. Some are scared of me and some want me dead. Good thing I faked my death then, don't you think? Some believe me to be calculating, selfish, manipulative, deceptive, ruthless…my favorite is psychotic bitch. I may be those things but only because of the circumstances I'm living in. I don't regret the decisions I've made. Well, I do regret one. I abandoned a man. He wasn't just any man. After over three hundred years of being on my own as a vampire, I met him in 1864 in the small town of Mystic Falls. I was captivated by him. He was the first human I came to love. His name was Damon. Damon Salvatore. I turned both him and his brother, Stefan, but the happy ending I envisioned for us all was cut short when I discovered my pursuers were after me again. I couldn't let the Salvatores pay for my mistakes even though I had easily let others take the fall for me. I couldn't do that to him. I wouldn't. I left them to fend for themselves, faking my own death. That was over a hundred years ago. Now it's the 21st century and an opportunity has presented itself. I lost everyone I cared about when I was human, all due to that cursed Original. Well, not anymore. I'm going to take it all back…by force if I had been a still night as I walked down Wickery Bridge, hoping for a passer-by to stop so I could catch a bite to eat. I heard a car barreling down the road and smirked after hearing the driver and one of the passengers exchange words. It was the Gilbert girl. I'd seen my doppelganger a few times around town. Out of the blue, the car crashed into the railing, swerving off the bridge and into the lake. I jumped off the bridge and onto the bank nearby and noticed Elena swimming toward land. She scrambled up onto the bank, gasping for breath. I walked toward the girl, towering over her. She looked at me in shock.

"I know. We look alike," I replied. She wasn't going to make it. I could tell just by looking at her. She'd swallowed too much water. Her own lungs would suffocate her. It would be a painful death. I felt sorry for her, but I also accepted that nature was doing her a favor. She'd never have to experience the horrors of the Originals, the destiny that befell human Petrova doppelgangers. Life then left her eyes. I looked at her corpse for several minutes and a thought struck me. This was my chance. The opportunity I'd been waiting decades for. It was a perfect plan. I dragged her into the woods and after burying her in a shallow grave, I watched from the trees by the bank of the river as cops swarmed the bridge. I moved further down the lake and jumped in the water getting my clothes wet. I then left the lake for the forest and walked down toward the bridge. I stumbled out of the forest, putting on my best 'I almost drowned' act. That was how it all began. From that day forward, I was Elena Gilbert. My parents passed away in a car crash. I had a brother, Jeremy, and an Aunt Jenna who would become our guardian. At first the extra baggage was annoying, but I came to enjoy their company. They were the family I was never able to have. However, everything changed one night when I was hunting.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way," said a man named Darren.

"He wasn't that bad," Darren's girlfriend, Brooke, replied.

"He sounded like James Blunt."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need."

"So why did you come?"

"Because I love you."

"Nicely done. What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second."

"Watch out!" Brooke yelled, seeing my figure in the road. Darren slammed on the breaks, but couldn't avoid the collision.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked as they screeched to a stop.

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!"

"Call for help." Darren left the car and walked to me in the road. "Please be alive! Oh, my God." Suddenly, I woke up and bit into his neck.

"There's no signal! Darren! Darren?" Brooke asked, exiting the vehicle. With a loud slam, Darren's body collided on the top of the car. Brooke screamed and looked back to see if anyone was chasing her. When she turned around, she came face to face with me. Veins crawled down from my eyes. She ran, terrified, but there was no way she could escape me. I took her by the neck and bit down. As I gorged myself, I felt a presence behind me. I vamped out, preparing myself to take down the person behind me. No one sneaks up on Katherine Pierce without regretting it later. When I turned, dropping Brooke's body in the process, my eyes immediately turned back their normal shade of brown. The wind felt like it had been knocked out of me. After all these years…he hadn't changed one damn bit.

"Katherine?"

"Damon," I smiled slightly. I approached my love and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's been a long time."

"You're…you're supposed to be dead."

"Technically, I am…in more ways than one."

"You're supposed to be locked in the tomb, desiccating."

"I told Emily to tell you that. I knew you wouldn't give up on me and I couldn't afford for you to come looking for me." That was when he exploded.

"It's true then. You really are as heartless as they say you are. I never wanted to believe it."

"Do you believe it now?"

"I don't know what to believe so why don't you explain it to me!"

"Let me clean up my mess and we'll take a long walk. I'll tell you everything you ever wanted to know." I was determined to not screw it up this time. I was going to make everything right again. I was going to prove to people behind the hard shell of the vampire bitch Katherine Pierce existed the soft core of the girl once known as Katerina, a girl who just wanted to be loved. After moving Darren and Brooke's bodies and their car near the woods, Damon and I disappeared into the forest.

"Did you even try to look for me?" Damon demanded. I knew he wanted answers.

"I didn't want to abandon you, Damon."

"Then why did you? Why did you turn my brother when you promised it'd just be you and me?"

"I left because I had no choice. And I turned your brother because I wanted you to have someone else for your eternity if I wasn't able to be there. You really should be nicer to your brother."

"You've been watching us?"

"Just him. I knew you'd make it as a vampire. You have the right personality for it. Stefan was a toss-up and I drew the short straw. I don't like turning Rippers. It's unseemly and draws attention."

"Katherine," Damon growled. I chuckled.

"Impatient as always I see. Patience will come with time I suppose."

"Why did you leave me? Why did you let me think you were dead? You broke my heart." I placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know, love. And out of five hundred years of decisions I've made to survive, that is a decision I will always regret. I had no choice. An Original vampire is after me."

"Original? I thought that was just some story vampires told each other to make sure they stayed out of trouble."

"No. They're very real. This particular Original has been after me since the day I was turned. He had discovered I was in Mystic Falls and if he had arrived none of you would have survived his wrath. So I faked my death. Everyone had to believe it, Damon. And I'm sorry you're the one who got all caught up in it. I'm sorry I broke your heart. That's my sin I guess. I love too much." I watched as Damon took all this information in, put all the puzzles pieces together.

"You slept with Stefan."

"Yes, regretfully. It was a necessary evil. I had to get him invested in turning. In the end, it didn't really matter."

"I have one last question. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty-five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity." He caressed my face. "I just need the truth."

"Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is…I've always loved you, Damon. After I was turned, you were the first and only person I fell in love with. It'll always be you." I waited with bated breath for him to react and like always he took me by surprise. He kissed me roughly, pinning me against a tree. He pulled my legs up against his waist and ground into me as he kissed me, desperation evident in every movement. I moaned into his touch. God, I'd missed him. He kissed down my neck as my arms wound around his neck. His lips moved down my arms and stopped at the bracelet on my left wrist. It was an antique silver snake bracelet.

"I knew my mother's bracelet would look good on you," he murmured.

"I never take it off," I replied. That seemed to turn him on even more as he kissed me with renewed fervor. His hands pulled up my shirt, throwing it to the cold ground where it was soon joined by my bra. However, I was by no uncertain terms easy. I pulled off his shirt and belt and by the time it was all said and done we were completely naked and thoroughly enjoying each other's company. He sank into me and his length stretched me deliciously. It had been so long and it soon became evident to me that the years had done Damon some good. As he slammed into me with the reckless abandon only a vampire possessed, I flipped him over and rode him until we both met ecstasy.

"This is real, right?" he asked. I looked at him and tipped his chin so he looked directly at me. "You're not going anywhere?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"I love you."

"I love you too. The years most certainly have been good to you, Mr. Salvatore." The implication was clear in my voice and adorably, Damon turned away, not wanting me to see his blush.

"I, um...I tried to be…you know." I giggled.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"I am not cute!" I crawled on top of him, pinning his hands to the ground, and kissed his cheeks and nose.

"Definitely cute. The notion is sweet and makes me adore you even more, but I never expected that from you." I released his hands and they came around my waist, rubbing small circles into the skin.

"Where do you want to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't want to live in Mystic Falls, do you? There's nothing to do here."

"There's you."

"Well, duh…but…"

"Get dressed. Come with me. I want to show you something."

After we got dressed, I led him back into town to 2104 Maple Street.

"This your place?" Damon asked.

"Sort of." I knocked on the door and Jenna answered.

"Hey, Elena. Who's your friend…" Jenna then leaned in closer to me. "Who's really good looking!" I looked straight into Jenna's eyes, unleashing my compulsion.

"This is my boyfriend, Damon. Would you mind inviting him in and letting us do as we please?"

"Oh, sure. Come in, Damon."

"Thank you." We walked into the house and I led him up the stairs to my bedroom…well, Elena's bedroom.

"Welcome to the home of my dearly departed doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?"

"Exact, freaky carbon copy descendants of mine. It's one reason why the Original has been after me to discover the next human doppelganger. This girl had the life I always wanted. Her life was cut short though in a car crash."

"Did you kill her?"

"No. Nature did. I just took advantage of a situation that was too delicious to pass up. Damon, this is the best way for me to protect myself and get what I've always wanted. Family, a life."

"I'm confused. Doesn't this make you more vulnerable if this Original is looking for a doppelganger? He'll just research your line and connect you to this family."

"Not this time. One, he needs a human doppelganger which no longer exists. Second, this family isn't directly connected to my line for reasons I have yet to discover. But that's all beside the point. I've assumed this girl's life for months and I've heard no rumblings. I'm safe, Damon. I'm at a point now where I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore because he thinks I'm dead. I can have the life I always wanted, that we always wanted, save for the occasional blood drinking."

"You assumed this girl's life. It's…" I grew nervous. Would he think I was just this selfish bitch that was doing all she could to survive? "Brilliant. You're a genius." I shrugged.

"I try. I'm thinking of redecorating," I said as I plopped on the bed with Damon.

"Yeah, virgin high-school doesn't seem like your style."

"So does that mean you're going to stay?"

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Damon kissed me but before things could get more heated I stopped him. "You know, at first, I thought this crazy idea of mine would never work. That I'd become so fed up with Jenna and Jeremy that I'd just kill them in their sleep, but I've actually come to enjoy their company. They're starting to really feel like family, like what I should have had all those years ago. I don't want anything to screw that up which means we should do something about your brother."

"He's here?"

"He's been here for weeks, hiding in the shadows. I think he's trying to see if I'm really me or the person I'm pretending to be. He's stalking me, Damon. It's creepy. And if he hadn't been stupid and told your father about me, well, maybe we wouldn't have gone through all this heartache. Wherever I go supernatural business seems to follow and that whole vampire round-up in 1864 spread like wild fire through the Community. It was only a matter of time before the Originals put two and two together. And I'd done such a good job luring him away from me. I could have escaped his grasp for centuries, but Stefan screwed it up. Just thinking about it makes me want to wring his neck."

"Why don't we just tell him about you?"

"Because I don't want people to know."

"You told me."

"Because I love you, silly. And if we're going to build a life together, you need to know all my dirty laundry, especially after everything we've been through. You deserve that. Letting Stefan in on the secret will complicate things and I'm not ready for that. Oh, what I wouldn't give to unleash a tomb full of vampires on him to scare him off."

"Hey," Damon realized. "Now there's an idea." I looked at my love curiously. What was he thinking in that beautiful brain of his? "I still have your crystal."

"On you? Damon," I scolded. That crystal held many secrets. I told him to hide it.

"No. It's in a safe place. We could open the tomb to scare him off."

"And what happens when the Originals find out I wasn't in it?"

"Your best-friend Pearl. We mend fences with her and spread a rumor that your dead body was found in the tomb, having been ripped apart by starving vampires. Come on. Wouldn't you like to have some of your other vampire buddies around?"

"They won't be happy to see me, Damon. They hate me. But I am older than them so it's not like they can do anything and I do miss Pearl. She'd forgive me once I explained everything. She has a compassionate heart. I promised myself that when I took over Elena's life that I'd try to right some of the wrongs I committed. I guess it's as good a place to start as any."

"Well, then, first things first, _Elena._"

"You don't have to call me that when it's just us."

"I know. I just got to get used to it. I think I'll make myself scarce for a while. I don't want Stefan finding out about us until I'm ready." I pouted. Being separated from Damon again. Talk about torture. "Don't worry. I'll be around and I promise to come visit you at night when the coast is clear. I want to make a dramatic entrance."

"Hmm. That's my boy."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Name it."

"Whatever happens, no matter what, we don't let anything come between us. Not even an Original."

"Damon, if he ever found me…"

"Kat, he's not here. It's just you and me."

"He's dangerous. He could rip you in two in the blink of an eye. I couldn't bear that."

"I was human then. I'm not now. I can take care of myself. Trust me." I sighed. Maybe he was right. I hadn't seen him in over a hundred years. Maybe he had a few tricks up his sleeve as well.

"I do trust you. Alright. I promise. Nothing will come in between us ever again, especially scary Original vampires." He kissed me and we spent the rest of the night in bliss. Another month passed by and as I maintained the façade of an innocent, grieving human girl, at night I transformed back into Katherine Pierce, the lover of Damon Salvatore, and we endured the hours of darkness either feeding when Stefan wasn't around or in between the sheets. I soon came to discover that Elena was about to begin her junior year of high school and as per my disguise I joined in the preparations with Elena's, or I guess, my friends and family.

The day school was to begin I walked into the kitchen with my fake-brother Jeremy where Jenna was hurriedly preparing for the day.

"Toast. I can make toast…I think," said Jenna.

"Coffee, Aunt Jenna. It's all about the coffee," I said. Blood too. I had to remember to get some blood after school. Hopefully, I'd avoid Stefan's prying eyes.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good," I replied as Jeremy took the money. Who needs money when compulsion can get you anything?

"Anything else? A number two pencil? I know I'm missing something."

"Don't you have a big presentation today?"

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

"Then go. I'll take care of everything. You okay?" I asked Jeremy once Jenna left.

"Don't start." I sighed. Little brothers could be so annoying. I don't know how Damon does it. A few minutes later, I was driving with Bonnie, my new best friend, who I sensed had this witchy vibe going on. I wasn't sure though. Maybe she was new to the craft. I remember when I was new when I was human. It was pretty scary to feel all this power bubbling inside you like it was going to explode.

"So my grandmother is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. Elena! Back in the car," Bonnie said, noticing I was distracted by my own thoughts. Whoops. That's what I get for not paying attention and daydreaming about Damon and I in bed tonight.

"I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…"

"That I'm psychic now."

"Right. Okay. Then predict something. About me."

"I see…" Suddenly, a crow hit the car and Bonnie swerved, stopping safely. "What was that! Oh, my god! Elena, are you okay?"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Nice one, Damon. I almost rolled my eyes, but didn't want Bonnie to notice.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, it's okay. I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." About damn time. We both smiled just as a crow squawked on a street sign. When we arrived at school, we walked down the hallway.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?" Bonnie asked.

"No, that's over," I replied.

"Ahh. Find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." I then noticed a boy staring at me from the hallway. Matt Donovan. I made sure to break up with him first chance I got after I assumed Elena's life. In a gesture I believed was fitting for Elena, I waved at him but he ignored me.

"He hates my guts, doesn't he?"

"That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'"

"Elena. Oh, my god," said Caroline Forbes, approaching us and hugging me. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Out of all of Elena's friends, this Caroline was the most annoying, but vampirism sure would do her some good. Maybe I'd turn her one day.

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better." I tell you what, it was getting exhausting with all these people walking on eggshells around me because they thought I was grieving, but it's part of the path I've chosen I guess.

"Oh, you poor thing," said Caroline, hugging me again.

"Okay, Caroline. That's enough."

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?"

"Okay! Bye!"

"No comment," I said as we walked away toward the main office.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked, seeing the back of presumably a new student.

"All I see is back," I replied, knowing exactly who it was. Stefan. The nerve. Things were becoming more complicated if he was going to go to school with me.

"It's a hot back."

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts," said the school secretary inside the office.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there," said Stefan, compelling the secretary.

"Well, you're right. So it is."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," said Bonnie.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Jeremy, good batch, man," I heard a guy say to Jeremy. I sighed. I really didn't need this kind of attention.

"I'll be right back," I said, seeing Jeremy walk into the bathroom.

"Please be hot," Bonnie muttered. I walked into the boy's bathroom and grabbed Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he was high. And of course, he was.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not."

"Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop, all right! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" I almost laughed.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a break this summer, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. You know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got that? Listen, you're not this person, Jeremy. So don't be this person." I knew I could always compel the boy, but it seemed like such an easy out. He needed to learn from this…to grow from it.

"I don't need this," said Jeremy as he left. I exited the bathroom and accidentally ran into Stefan.

"Uh, pardon me. Um...is this the men's room?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Um, I was just, um—I was just—It's a long story. Just…" Quickly, I left. Awkward. Not to mention, a close call. Later in History class, I felt Stefan's eyes on me. I then received a text from Bonnie: HAWT-E STARING U. I shook my head. Where was Damon when I needed him? After school, I decided to go to the local blood bank by taking a short cut through the graveyard. I turned around a corner toward the woods and bumped into Stefan, tripping on a root and falling. Graceful, Katherine. Really graceful.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Have you been following me?"

"No, I, uh, I just — I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be taking a short-cut through the cemetery?"

"I'm visiting. I have family here." Liar. You're so following me.

"Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. I'm Elena."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have History together." Zing. I still got it. Although, Stefan was clueless as to what I had alluded to.

"And English and French."

"Right," I said as Stefan pulled a leaf out of my hair. I had to push down every fiber in my being to slap him.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." I pulled up my pant leg and saw a cut covered in blood though the skin beneath the blood was completely healed. "Well, would you look at that? That is not attractive." Stefan turned around as his face changed. My blood began to boil. A little cut and he couldn't keep it together? Ridiculous. "Are you okay?"

"You should go. Take care of that."

"Really, it's nothing." I turned around, but Stefan had disappeared. A crow then landed on my shoulder. I rubbed its beak. "Go tell your Master I made contact. He's not suspicious. In fact, I believe he's flirting with me." The crow then jumped back up into the air.

That night, I was about to leave the house to have dinner with Bonnie at the Mystic Grill.

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill," I called out to Jenna.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late. It's a school night."

"Well done, Aunt Jenna," I laughed before I opened the door. I was surprised to see Stefan outside. "Oh."

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange."

"No worries. I get it. Blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back," said Stefan as he handed me my bracelet. I looked at my wrist and realized it had fallen off. Good thing Stefan didn't even know this bracelet had been his mother's. The matriarch of the Salvatore Family had died when Stefan was quite young.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. Thank you."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend." I knew it was a bad idea, but I just couldn't help it. He looked so mopey. He needed some friends and I was going to have to get used to Stefan being around it looked like. "Do you want to come?"

When we arrived at the Grill, I noticed Matt talking to Bonnie and overheard their conversation.

"She needs more time, Matt." Matt then noticed us.

"More time, huh?" he asked before getting up and approaching us. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan." A few minutes later, we had all gathered at a table.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any other family?" I asked.

"I live with my uncle."

"So no siblings?"

"None that I talk to." I wanted to bash the little jerk's face in. So disrespectful. I should just lock the brothers in a room and let them fight it out. It'd make for great TV.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," said Caroline.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie added.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked me.

"Of course she is," Bonnie answered.

The next night, I was talking with Bonnie. On the outside, I was enjoying the party, but secretly I couldn't wait for it to end as Damon and I were going to meet up later and go hunting.

"Just admit it, Elena," said Bonnie.

"Fine. He's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare. Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul. So where is he?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." I handed her a bottle. Bonnie took it and touched my hand. Bonnie spaced out for a minute and abruptly pulled her hand back after coming back to her senses. "What?"

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?"

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie left. I turned around and saw Stefan behind me.

"Hi," said Stefan.

"Hi," I said, acting surprised.

"I did it again, didn't it?"

"Yeah. You did."

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something."

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's...you know what? Never mind. You're here."

"I'm here." A few minutes later, Stefan and I were walking across a bridge, alone.

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town."

"Am I?"

"Mm-hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah."

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Wow. My acting skills have really improved if a vampire can't tell when I'm lying. Although, I don't think Stefan is very skilled in the art of lie detection.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard."

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's…it's not exactly party chit-chat."

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring…my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but...they didn't. So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever, Elena. I like Bonnie. She seems like a good friend."

"Best friend in the world."

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us."

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."

"And?"

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um, it wasn't…"

"Passionate?"

"No. No, it wasn't passionate…" Suddenly, Stefan's eyes began to change. Seriously? Did the boy have no control at all? What I wouldn't give for Damon to be here and get me away from this idiot.

"Hey, um, are you okay? Um, your eye, it just, it's—"

"Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink," said Stefan, leaving. Later, Stefan found me sitting on a bench.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know," I smiled, spotting Caroline's failed attempt at flirting.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?"

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Ugh. God, you gotta be kidding me!" I said, seeing a drunk Jeremy walk into the forest.

"What is it?"

"My brother."

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me."

"Need some help?"

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" I yelled, following him into the woods. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going? I don't like walking in the woods in heels."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Yeah, well, too bad! Life sucks like that." Jeremy tripped and saw Vicki's body, a bloody bite mark on her neck.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy yelled. I knew immediately it was Damon's work and smirked. Nice distraction, lover. I quickly wiped the expression off my face and acted concerned.

"Oh my God!" Jeremy scooped Vicki up in his arms and we walked back to the party. "Somebody help!"

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell!" yelled Matt, Vicki's younger brother

"What happened to her?" asked Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son.

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt yelled.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," I said. I noticed as the scene unfolded, Stefan knew something was definitely wrong and ran away into the forest toward the Salvatore Boarding House. It was all about to begin.

When Stefan entered his house, Zach was in the study, looking over some documents.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan walked into his bedroom and a crow flew through the balcony window. When Stefan turned around, he sighed, seeing a man leaning against the balcony. "Damon."

"Hello, brother."

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with fog."

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I missed my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That could be a problem…for you."

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena. She took my breath away. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." Damon almost rolled his eyes. His little brother really needed to learn to master his powers better.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me, Stefan. When's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it."

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or let's just cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it!" Stefan yelled.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Dark veins appeared underneath Stefan's eyes and his fangs unsheathed. "I can."

"I said stop!" Stefan collided with Damon, throwing him out the window. However, when Stefan landed on the pavement, Damon had disappeared. Stefan got up and saw Damon leaning against the bushes.

"Hmm. I'm impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face, rawr, thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games with you huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena."

"Where's your ring? Sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." When Stefan grabbed his ring from Damon and put it on his finger, Damon grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Damon left Stefan, humming.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Matt was sitting by Vicki's hospital bed.

"Vicki. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay," said Matt when his sister woke up. "Don't try to talk, okay? You're fine."

"Vampire," she muttered before losing consciousness.


	2. Siren Song

In the dark forest of Mystic Falls, Damon and I were waiting for the perfect moment to strike on our unsuspecting prey, a man and a woman camping in the forest. Damon, the ever-resourceful vampire, caused fog to descend around their tent.

"Hey. Did you hear that?" I heard the woman say as she stopped kissing her boyfriend.

"Hear what?"

"I heard thunder."

"There's no thunder."

"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet."

"It's not gonna rain, sweetie. Listen, I...got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move."

"Stay dry."

"It's not gonna rain." The man left and within seconds I had snatched him up for myself. A few minutes later, the woman heard a dripping noise on the tent.

"I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!" said the woman as she left the tent foolishly. Taking a flashlight, she looked up and saw her boyfriend in a tree, blood dripping on the tent. She screamed and ran toward her car. She frantically tried to open the door, but it was locked. Suddenly, the car beeped as the doors unlocked. She looked around nervously and Damon dropped from the trees, killing her.

"You planning on sharing?" I asked. Damon turned from his meal to see Katherine sitting up in a tree, wiping blood off her lips.

"You had your fun. Not let me have mine," Damon replied before turning back to his meal. I jumped down from my tree and watched him as he fed. I knew Damon would make a good vampire, but seeing him in action…he was glorious. My eyes darkened with lust and I wet my lips as I sauntered over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and one of my hands pulled up his shirt so I could feel his skin. I heard Damon purr in pleasure as my fingers massaged the skin before delving into his jeans and stroking his length. Damon surfaced from his meal and the body dropped with a plop to the ground.

"Katherine," he gasped.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're feeding? It makes me want to do all sorts of naughty things to you," I whispered in his ear, gaining a groan from him. I licked his neck, earning another moan and Damon flashed me to a tree, pinning both my hands above my head.

"No one likes a tease, Miss Katherine."

"Who said anything about teasing? And pinning me to a tree, Damon? Really?" I easily pushed him off me. "Is that all you got?" I waved and sped away. Damon grinned, pursued me, and tackled me down onto the ground when I neared the falls.

His mouth assaulted mine and I moaned, reveling in the domination. After being a strong vampire for so long, it was nice to relinquish control and let someone else be in charge for a change. In a whirlwind of motions, we disrobed each other. He kissed down my stomach before biting into my femoral artery. I moaned in pleasure as veins crawled down my eyes. God, this man knew how to light me up like no one else. Lost in the haze of pleasure, he slid into me and we both moaned in unison. Tonight was different than the last few times we'd made love. It was animalistic, carnal as we fully embraced the darker sides of our natures.

"You make me crazy," Damon groaned after he made sure Katherine came at least three times.

"You like it," I replied with a smirk.

"I love you." I smiled and I kissed him as the moonlight reflected off the falls and onto our nude forms.

The following morning, I walked out of my room, ready to go to school, when I saw Jenna looking in a mirror.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

"Depends on where you're going."

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna put her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess." Jenna then let it fall. "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're feisty today."

"I feel wonderful," I replied, reveling in the afterglow of last night. Oh, sex was grand, especially sex with a very handsome vampire. "Which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all those clichés. Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Hey, I may be old, but even I know that's a little outdated. Jenna then paused, looking at my expression. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No."

"Yeah. Great."

Later that day, I spoke with Matt about Vicki. Vicki probably saw Damon's face so it would be best for everyone involved if I kept an eye on the situation.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"Well, that's good," I replied, knowing that girl was either going to end up compelled or dead. I almost felt sorry for Matt. Almost. That Donovan girl was nothing but trouble.

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Vicki's lucky that she's okay," I replied, noticing Stefan out of the corner of my eye. It was obvious to me that he was listening to our conversation.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out."

"Wow. That's weird."

"I think she was drunk. Saw snapping teeth."

"And automatically thought Dracula?"

"So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asked, nodding to Stefan over by the picnic tables.

"Nothing. He's a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." I didn't have to look at Stefan to feel his hurt expression. At least the boy now knew his place. Damon was the only man for me…but Stefan didn't know that. He'd learn eventually.

"You know, I'm...I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." When Matt walked away, I turned around and saw that Stefan had disappeared from the table.

That evening, I was hanging out with the girls at the Grill, folding flyers for the Night of the Comet event tomorrow.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens," said Caroline skeptically as she turned her attention back to me. "So you and Stefan."

"Don't go there. I'm not interested," I replied.

"How can you not be interested? He's hot."

"Well, maybe I'm involved with someone, Caroline. Did you ever think of that?"

"Are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe," I smirked devilishly.

"Who is it? Tell me it's not that guy from 3rd period who was crushing on you or did you and Matt get back together?" Caroline asked.

"No! He's not in high school."

"Ooh. An older guy. Sex?"

"Out of this world," I replied.

"When do we get to meet him?" Bonnie asked.

"Listen, the relationship's still new. I'd like to enjoy the honeymoon for a little bit longer."

"Come on," Bonnie begged.

"Okay. How about this? You two can meet him this Friday. We'll all have dinner together."

"Sounds great," Caroline smiled. My phone then buzzed. _Stefan's gone. Up for a nooner? ~ D ;)_

"Speak of the devil," I replied. "I've got to go. I'll see you girls tomorrow."

When I arrived at the Boarding House, I was about to knock on the door when it opened and Damon pulled me in. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me.

"Hmm. The girls and I were just talking about you," I moaned as he kissed my collarbone.

"Good things I hope."

"Always. They want to meet you. Friday. Dinner at my place."

"I'm game."

"So this is the Salvatore Boarding House. It's very mansion-y. Although I don't know what to say about your decorator's taste. You should probably fire her."

"Or eat her. It's a little kitschy for my taste, but Stefan's the one who keeps it up."

"Speaking of Stefan, I believe he's currently occupied compelling your latest meal."

"Hmm. Good for him. I trust you made things clear about your relationship status."

"Of course."

"So…this dinner…you cooking?"

"God, no. I couldn't cook to save my life."

"Well, then I'll have to come up with something, won't I? I want the girls to like me." After a few more minutes of chit-chat, I sensed Stefan behind me, glaring daggers at his brother.

"Hello, Stefan," Damon replied.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I wasn't actually, but my car was stuck on the side of the road and your brother here graciously gave me a lift so I could use his phone since my cell's dead. Thank you, Damon. I'm going to go back to my car. It's not that far. The tow truck should be there by now. It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Elena." He took my hand and kissed it just like he did in 1864 when we first met. I smiled and then left the house. Once the door shut, I used vampire speed to go into the forest and overhear their conversation.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work?" Damon asked, sauntering over toward Stefan. "Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?"

"Are you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are," Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" he smirked and left the room.

The next night, I was at the Town Square for the Night of the Comet festival when I ran into Stefan.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi." I said before walking away.

"You know that comet…" he said from behind me, "It's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

"Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil."

"I think it's just a ball of...snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was rude to you and I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing."

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother."

"Damon and I are not close. It's, uh...it's complicated."

"I see."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. He was quite kind to me, understanding. If you'll excuse me…" I then walked away. When I walked into the Grill, Jeremy approached me.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us," Tyler replied over my shoulder.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" I asked.

"Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked.

"Are you dealing?" I asked, shocked.

"She's never gonna go for you," said Tyler.

"She already did. Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right."

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked.

"There's no way," Tyler added.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," said Jeremy.

"What the hell is he talking about, Tyler?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back," said Bonnie, leaving with Caroline.

"I'll check the square," said Matt.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy added.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me," I said, pulling Jeremy to the side. "So that's your game now, dealing? Seriously?"

"I'm not dealing."

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech. It's clearly having no impact."

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!"

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me."

"I vote for none of the above," said Jeremy before walking away. Outside, Matt ran into Stefan.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Have you seen my sister?"

"No. Sorry."

"I can't find her. She's missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for her," said Stefan as he started to leave.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting."

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." With his enhanced hearing, Stefan heard a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.

"You really have to stop screaming. I have a temper."

"No, please, stop. Don't..."

"Shh. I got you."

"Excuse me," said Stefan as he left. Stefan looked around and saw Damon and Vicki on the ledge of a building. Stefan jumped onto the roof.

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon smirked.

"Let the human go," said Stefan.

"Really? Okay." Damon pulled Vicki toward the edge of the roof.

"No, no, no!" yelled Stefan. Rolling his eyes, Damon threw Vicki to Stefan.

"Ugh. Relax. I don't need her to be dead, but…you might. Vicki, what attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal."

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" Vicki yelled at him.

"Wrong!"

"Damon, don't," Stefan begged.

"It was Stefan. Stefan Salvatore did this to you. He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster," said Damon, approaching Vicki and compelling her.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this," Stefan pleaded. Damon pulled the bandage off Vicki's neck and threw her into his brother's arms.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that. You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

"Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart. It's okay." Damon whispered into Vicki's ear, removing his compulsion and placing a new one on her.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open," said Vicki, perfectly fine.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good," Vicki replied, leaving.

"It's good to be back," Damon sighed. "Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to?"

"You have no idea of the game I'm about to play which is for me to know and you to…dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." He then jumped off the roof of the building into an alley, disappearing into the night. Later that evening, I was walking to my car about to open the door when I felt a familiar presence behind me. I closed my eyes and took in Damon's scent. His arms wrapped around me.

"Hello, lover," he whispered.

"Hi. I was hoping I'd see you tonight," I replied, turning in his arms.

"Hmm. I know."

"Cocky much?"

"Oh, you have no idea."


End file.
